GBoys
by KuriBo
Summary: Duo falls asleep while watching his favorite show X-men. He dreams that he and the rest of the Gundam pilots have the X-men's powers and they have to fight the evil Magneto and Mystique which just happen to be Trieze and Zechs.
1. Default Chapter

(WARNING: YAOI!!!)  
  
(Note: I do not own X-men or Gundam Wing. I don't own anything mentioned in this story, which may include food products of any kind, or any products. If I did I would not be living in this trashcan with only a computer. Hey, can you spare a quarter??)  
  
1 "Scott, look out!" Nightcrawler yelled.  
Duo sighed, and rested his head in his hands as he watched his favorite cartoon. X-men. He had already seen this one. And with Quatre and Trowa "busy" in the bedroom, and Heero and Wufei out on a mission, he had no one to play with. He sighed, and stretched out on the couch, kicking off his boots and knocking over a bag of cheese poofs. He snickered. If Quatre were here, he'd be picking them up before they even hit the ground. Duo yawned, sleep weighing down his eyelids, begging them to close. The night before he had stayed up all night having rabid phone sex with Heero. He had been gone a whole month and a half. He yearned to touch the Japanese boys' luscious skin again. He drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face.  
"Dammit, Duo, wake up!" Heero's voice drifted above him. Duo sat up, grumbling. "Ungh....Whaaaaat?? Wait....Heero??" He asked baffled. "You're....You're back!"  
Heero looked at him like he was an idiot. "Nani?! I didn't GO anywhere! Baka! The professor wants to see us."  
Duo scratched his head. "Profess--" he barely got the word out when he reaized he was scratching his head with three fingers. Three fuzzy...fingers. "WAIII!!!" he cried, examining his hands. "Oh my lord....I'm....I'm...Nightcrawler...."  
Heero sighed. "Hai, hai...The amazing Nightcrawler in the Russian circus, ne?" he said sarcastically. "Let's go. We'll be late, and Trowa will have a fit..."  
"Oooo oooo who are you??" Duo asked, ecstatic. "If I'M an X-man, you have to be, too!!!" he said. "Wait....I can do the poofing thing!!" He teleported around the room. He appeared behind Heero and glomped him. "So so so so so who are you?"  
Heero sighed, three shining blades springing from his knuckles. He pressed the blades against Duo's cheek. "Where did you get the name X-man?? Did you forget again? It's G-Boys...Get off me."  
"WOLVERINE!" Duo exclaimed, jumping off him.  
Heero turned, the blades sliding back into his hand. He grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled him up so that they were nose-to-nose. "We have to go..."  
Duo teleported from his grasp. "Alrighty! Let's leave!"  
Trowa looked up as Heero strode in, Duo yakking his ear off, as usual. Heero looked so annoyed that he was about to kill someone. Or himself. Either one, which ever came first. "Heero, it's about time..." He muttered, nudging his sunglasses up his nose.  
"CYCLOPS!" Duo gasped, gaping.  
Quatre nearly sweat dropped. "Duo...Did you run the wall again??"  
"Pfft, no...That only happened once...."  
Wufei snickered. "Baka yaro..." Duo frowned, and teleported over to Wufei and hit him on the head. He teleported back to Heero's side, sticking his tongue out at Wufei. Heero hit Duo on the back of the head. "OW!" Duo cried. "What?! He deserved it..."  
"Would you stop fighting??" A voice echoed from the shadows. Howard in a wheelchair rolled over. "Whoa Howard, what the hell happened to your legs?!" He exclaimed. Heero hit him again. "OW! Jeez, Heero, feeling exceptionally violent today, aren't we?" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.  
Howard sighed. "Would you boys just STOP? Okay, we have a crisis on our hands...Mystique and Magneto have taken the Jewel of Anubis...We need to track them down and get it back before they attack."  
Duo flopped into a chair. "How do you know it was Magneto?" Howard pushed a little button on his wheelchair, which lowered a screen on the far wall of the room. He pushed another button that started a slide show. One of the slides was of the safe the Jewel was apparently in. The safe door was warped and twisted around to form a doorway. "Okay...Okay...Dumb question. Only the pure evil of Magneto could EVER perform such a dastardly deed..." He looked around. Quatre was laughing his head off, holding onto Trowa for support because his knees had given way. Heero had a small smirk on his face, and Wufei was staring at him, his mouth open, like he couldn't believe one person could hold so much stupid. "Riiiiiight.... That's over doing it huh?" No one said a word, and Quatre continued to laugh.  
Howard raised an eyebrow. "Okay...Anyway.... The jewel," He pushed another button, flipping slides. The new slide showed an ebony bust of the god Anubis. The Jewel was embedded in its forehead. It was a fiery red color and was the size of a large rock. "Is said to have hypnotic powers of some sort. In captivating the mind, it convinces the persons' DNA to change."  
"Into what?" Quatre asked, wiping a small tear from his eye.  
"A dog, basically. And it only takes seconds for it to happen. After the victim turns into a mutt, their state of human mind is returned."  
"So they have a human mind in a dog body?"  
"Yes. Exactly. That's why we have to stop him. Now I want you guys to take jet and use the scanner I installed in it. It picks up the signal from the Jewel of Anubis. The jewel gives off a unique radio signal that I think is very interesting. How it works is--" He looked up and frowned as he watched them walk away. "Hey! You could at least say goodbye!"  
Duo looked around excitedly as the jet took off. He poofed up behind Heero as he steered away from the mansion. "Lemme steer!" he said, grabbing the wheel and swerving hard to the right.  
"WHEEEEEE!!!"  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" The whole team slammed hard into the side of the ship, flying from their chairs. Trowa covered Quatre protectively, hunching over the boy so that he didn't hit the wall. Duo pulled the wheel sharply to the left.  
"WHEEEEEE!!!"  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" They fell the other way, slamming into the other side of the jet. Trowa maneuvered himself again, smashing into the wall instead of Quatre. No one, however, was protecting Wufei. He just hit the side. And no one cared. (hee hee...I don't like Wufei. Sorry Wuuwuu...^.^) Heero climbed over to Duo and punched him in the nose, reclaiming the wheel. He pushed Duo aside and righted the jet, much to everyone's relief. Trowa pulled Quatre back to his seat, and Wufei stumbled back to his. As Quatre fussed over a tiny scrape on Trowa's forehead, Heero glared at Duo.  
"Gomen! Couldn't resist..."  
"Sit down," Heero growled, pushing him back into the chair next to Wufei.  
"Aww, I don't wanna sit next to Wufei!"  
"Did you hear me ask what you want?" Heero asked, reaching back to buckle Duo up.  
"No. But--"  
"No buts...Shut up."  
"Heeey.... HEERO! Wufei is HITTING meee!"  
"Do I need to come back there?!"  
"Noooo.... Hey! Stop-poking-me!"  
"Stupid." Wufei muttered, pulling Duo's braid.  
"OWIE! I'm not the stupid one! Nyah!!!" He stuck his tongue out at Wufei.  
"DO NOT MAKE ME TURN THIS JET AROUND!"  
Duo slumped in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He was struck with a sudden thought, and he sat up again, poking the back of Heero's head. "He-chan?" Heero sighed. "Nani, Duo?" Duo squirmed in his seat. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
Heero scowled. "I thought I told you to go before we left!"  
"Umm...Oops?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Magneto sighed, and leaned against the control panel. "Those...Damn...G-Boys...." He muttered, slicking back a stray strand of brown hair. He glanced over his shoulder as his accomplice strode over, blonde hair swishing around his waist. "Trieze, my love..." he purred, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Do not bother yourself over them...I will take care that they don't harm a hair on your pretty little head..."  
Trieze pushed Zechs away. "For God's SAKE call me Magneto, Zechs!"  
Zechs pouted, straightening a wrinkle in his very revealing white spandex outfit. "Why?"  
Trieze sighed, and took him up into his arms. "BECAUSE now all the people reading," He gestured to the audience. "Know who we are!"  
Zechs kissed Trieze. "I know you like being mysterious....But these dumb nicknames are just too much..."  
Trieze pulled away as a red light went off on the consol. "They're here..." He turned to Zechs and ran a finger down the line of his cheek. "I trust you can take them out...My Mystique..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo squirmed even more as Heero landed the jet. "C'mooooon, Heero, I really have to go!!"  
Heero sighed, pulled the keys from the ignition, and unbuckled. "I already told you a billion times." He stood, and opened the hatch. "You should have gone before we left. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei let's go." They followed and walked out behind him, Duo on their heels, valiantly trying to hold it. They walked out onto the docking bay they had landed on. Heero looked up suspiciously as a figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello G- Boys..." He hissed.  
"Mystique!" Heero yelled, the blades popping from balled fists.  
Zechs grinned evilly and was about to say some quirky comeback, when Duo pranced over holding his crotch. "Okay, before we go all out good-guys- verses-bad-guys here, can you PLEASE tell me where the bathroom is??" he pleaded.  
Zechs smiled warmly. "Oh sure! Three doors from the left!"  
"Arigato!" Duo called, walking through the door behind Zechs.  
"Okay, anyway...You'll NEVER make it past me alive, G-boys!" Zechs yelled.  
Quatre held up his arms, fingers splayed. "We'll see about that!" He levitated Zechs up in the air using his super telekinetic power, and turned to Heero. "Now, Wolverine!"  
Heero nodded. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Zechs yelled, turning into Mr. Elastic (n.n I know, I know, wrong comic. Oh well.) And stretching an arm out to sock Quatre one in the face. Trowa pushed a button on his visor shooting a blast of red energy at Mystique, whole dodged easily with a side flip as Quatre's powers wore off him. Heero went in for a rage-filled attack as Trowa ran to Quatre's side. Wufei growled as Heero was hit aside by Mystique's onslaught. With a roar, the Chinese forced tan spikes out of his arm and shot them at Mystique as Heero went in again, swinging his fists at his nemesis.  
Trowa lifted Quatre's limp head up from the ground. There was a small stream of blood trickling from his forehead. "Quatre??" he asked, a note of panic edging his voice.  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open. He smiled. "C-Cyclops..." He muttered.  
Trowa gave a small half-smile, the one he only let Quatre see. "Shush. It's okay."  
Wufei shot spikes at Mystique that pinned him to the wall. Heero walked up to him and pressed his blades against his neck. "Tell me where Magneto is!" he growled. Trowa walked over; hovering by Quatre's side, ready to catch him at any small waver of his body or quiver of his knees.  
Mystique grinned. "His plan is already underway, G-Boys," he spat. "YOU can't even stop him!"  
Duo strode out just then, grinning. "May I just say the facilities here are GREAT!"  
"Why thank you! I decorated the place myself." Zechs smiled. "Glad to know you enjoyed it!"  
Duo nodded. "And I MUST say I love the "Him & Him" towels."  
Quatre's eyes brightened. "Him & Him? How kawaii!" he exclaimed. He nudged Trowa. "And my birthday is coming up."  
Trowa smiled again. "How convenient."  
Heero groaned. "HELL-O people! We are interrogating here, NOT having a friggin' Tupperware party!" Quatre blushed from embarrassment and a small pink hue came to Trowa's cheeks. Heero turned back to Mystique. "Where is Magneto??"  
Zechs gagged as Heero began to choke him. "C-control room!" he coughed. Heero grunted and released Mystique. As he hunched over to catch his breath, Heero did that super-cool karate chop thingy and knocked him out. He fell to the ground with a thud, lying motionless. Heero strode to the door, his blades retracting. "Let's go."  
Wufei and Trowa nodded, and Quatre followed them out also, resisting the strong urge to run over to Mystique and nurse him back to health. Heero stopped. The hallway forked into three ways: forward, to the left, and to the right. He sighed. "Which way..." he mused, glancing around.  
Quatre closed his eyes and pressed the tips of his fingers against his temples, concentrating. He sighed. "Magneto must be wearing his helmet. My powers can't sense where he is."  
Heero nodded. "We'll just have to split up then. Cyclops, Quatre, go right. Spike, I trust you can handle yourself on your own. You go left. Nightcrawler and I will go strait. Quatre, be on constant awareness of our thoughts. We'll need you if we run into Magneto."  
Quatre nodded. Wufei merely grunted and took off. Trowa followed Quatre down the dimly lit damp and dank hall, glancing around, listening to Quatre chatter. He stopped, examining the walls. He grabbed Quatre's arm. "Q-chan... Don't move..." he growled.  
Quatre looked up at him. "Nani? What is it Trowa-chan?" he asked. He squeaked as holes along the wall opened and little poisonous pins shot at them. Quatre fell to the ground in surprise, and watched as Trowa shot the pins from the air. "A-a-arigato..." he stuttered, looking up at Trowa. His eyes widened. "Trowa??" Trowa staggered on his feet, and fell to his knees. With shaky fingers, he pulled one of the poison darts from his neck. "TROWA!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  
Duo and Heero turned another corner of the corridor. Nothing had popped up or attacked them. It was quiet...TOO quiet...Duo coughed to break the silence, and Heero elbowed him. "SHHH!" he hissed. He cocked his head to the side. Almost silent footsteps head towards them. The corridor forked off two ways. Heero stood tense, balling his hands into fists and brandishing his blades. Duo stood scratching his head.  
"Wolverine?" Wufei stepped out of the shadows from one hallway.  
"You guys help me!" Quatre's voice rang out from the other as he dragged a limp Trowa towards them. Heero's eyes widened, and he rushed over, taking Trowa into his arms. Trowa valiantly tried to stand on his own, but failed. Hey, he IS poisoned. What do you expect??  
Quatre had tears in his eyes. "He was hit by a poison dart!!!" he cried.  
Wufei bent over and examined the wound, using two fingers to push the blood out. "It's too late to suck the poison out...It's already in his system..." Trowa's brow was wet with sweat, and his breathing was labored.  
"Well, well, well.... The G-boys are here..." a voice hissed. They all turned around (except Heero, he as having a hard time holding Trowa) to see a figure walking through a warped hole in the wall.  
"Magneto!" Duo growled.  
Magneto chuckled. "Yes, that IS my name...Oh," he said with mock sympathy. "Your little friend has been poisoned. Oh, so terribly sorry, boys. But, if you want the antidote, you'll have to come with me..." he disappeared into the dark hole.  
Duo looked at Heero questioningly. "Well?"  
"We have to save Trowa!" Quatre cried.  
Heero sighed. "I don't trust him...But," he glanced at Trowa and hefted him over his shoulder. "We have no choice..." He began to follow Magneto, the rest of the team following. Magneto lead to a large control room. There was a huge consol along one wall, along with monitors so that you could see the whole house. Except the bathroom. You wanted to see the bathroom? You sick bastards...  
Magneto walked over to the control consol and leaned on it, peering at one of the monitors. He sighed. "I was going to have Mystique kill one of you...Hopefully the blonde..." Quatre gasped. "But he failed. And you beat him up. That just plain pissed me off...so I decided to get the tall one with a dart!" he said cheerfully. He took a small bottle from his pocket. "And this is the only antidote. Boo hoo..."  
"Get to the point, Magneto." Heero growled, laying Trowa down on the ground.  
"My point...Right." he mumbled, searching his pockets. "Where is it??" He opened several drawers and overturned a cabinet. "Dammit! Every time I tell him clean the house but NOT a secret lab...He KNOWS his stuff..." He mumbled. "I'll be with you in just a moment..." Magneto ran off down the hall, his cloak waving in some non-existent wind.  
"Hey you guys look," Duo walked over to the consol. "Magneto left the antidote here..." He picked up the bottle and kneeled beside Trowa. "Here you go my man."  
Trowa sat up coughing. Quatre embraced him in a giant hug. "Oh, Trowa- chan, I thought you were done for!" he cried.  
Trowa smiled and hugged back.  
Duo laughed. "Stupid Magneto..."  
They turned as they heard a shout from down the hall. Magneto ran back into the room and cursed. "I left the bottle here, didn't I?" They all nodded. Magneto's shoulders slumped. He moved out of the way of the doorway and ushered them out. "That was such a GOOD plan, too...." He pouted as they left. Duo patted him on the shoulder.  
"It wasn't your fault. You're a good arch villain. Just a little forgetful."  
"Really?" Magneto asked, brightening a little.  
Duo nodded. "Really."  
Magneto smiled as they left. "Come again anytime to foil my plans!"  
"We will!" Duo called back.  
Heero started up the jet. He paused. "Damn that was weird..." He mumbled.  
"Heero! I don't wanna sit by Wufei! Can't I sit by Quatre?!" Duo whined, elbowing Wufei in the ribs.  
Heero turned around to face him. "Oh, wake up, Duo..." He growled.  
Duo paused. "Don't you mean something along the lines of 'grow up'?"  
"No I mean wake up!"  
Duo was jolted awake. He was still on the couch, and the bag of cheesy poofs was hooked on his foot. He looked up and stared into a pair of Prussian blue eyes. "Heero-kun!" he cried, reaching up and hooking his arms around Heero's neck. Heero let him see a small, genuine smile. "You're back!"  
Heero grunted, and lifted Duo up into his arms. "The mission ended early, D-chan..."  
Duo gave Heero a kiss as he carried him into the bedroom. "You wouldn't BELIEVE the weird dream I had, He-chan..."  
  
END  
  
(Yes I know...only two chapters. But I say that they are not chapters.... they're.... uhm.... parts. Yea. Parts. There's two parts to this story. There's not just two chapters. SHUT UP! It's MY story! I can say whatever I want! ... Go away...) 


End file.
